Start of Something New
by Mikoto Haruko
Summary: Este fic esta un poco raro pero es parte de mi loca mente, no es yaoi, pero es algo nunca antes leido, dedicado a love-shirofubuki, aqui esta lo que te prometi , sin mas, leanlo! historia con oc


_Hola minna! Al fin, mi primer fic! Y va dedicado a mi onii-chan love-shirofubuki, gracias por tu apoyo =D! Ya sin más comentarios, aquí está mi nuevo proyecto  
_

START OF SOMETHING NEW

A lo lejos se veía a un peliazul correr a toda velocidad, y no era para menos, esa mañana le iba mal y con el tiempo contado había alcanzado llegar unos minutitos antes del toque de entrada  
-Ah…al…fin…llegue!- dijo agotado, tomo lugar en el aula y asi paso todo el día hasta la hora del entrenamiento

Kazemaru POV:

Este día ha sido de la patada, me siento cansado y no quiero entrenar, aunque sé que Endo me va a jalonear hasta la cancha, ahh! Tengo una idea! Mejor me tardo un poco mientras recupero energías! Si, definitivamente unos minutos tarde no le hacen daño a nadie, o si? Igual, basta de tonterías y me voy a sentar a una banca, pero alguien me detiene…  
-Tú! Ven- me llama una chica, volteo a ver y la observo detenidamente: cabello liso, largo y castaño, piel vainilla, ojos color azul, viste un vestido violeta corto hasta la rodilla, no sé porque razón llevara una especie de comunicador en su oído, pero es hermosa…me quedo pasmado al verla, ella nota que yo no respondo y se me acerca  
-Tu eres, de casualidad Kazemaru Ichirouta…?-  
-Espera…como sabes mi nombre? Ahh olvídalo, y tu cómo te llamas?-  
-Haruko, Mikoto Haruko, vamos ya es tarde!-  
-Tarde para qué? -le grito a lo que ella ignora y me agarra de la mano, veo como hace aparecer un circulo de la nada y me lleva con ella a no sé donde  
-Llegamos!-  
-Donde estamos?...-le pregunto y ni siquiera me responde -Dime, que es este lugar?  
-Esta es mi dimensión- respondió con naturalidad – tu estas aquí para ayudarnos a recuperar lo que es nuestro por derecho…nuestra libertad!  
-Espera, tu y quienes más?- me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, pues otras tres personas aparecieron y entre ellas…estaba Fubuki- Fubuki? Que haces aquí?-  
-Bueno…ella me trajo- señalo a una chica de unos catorce o trece, de la que me trajo pero veo que esta como enamorada de Fubuki, pues porque lo pienso…pues esta MUY cerca de el, le hace ojitos y lo abraza cada que puede, típico de las chicas que conocen a Fubuki.  
-Mikoto, apurate!- al fin hablo la novia…perdón amiga de Fubuki- ohh perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Leila- sonríe y abraza a su "novio"- en serio deberían de alejar a esa chica un poco de el, pero eso no importa ahorita.

Fin Kazemaru POV

Todos fueron detrás de Mikoto, cruzando un bosque hasta llegar a una mansión al parecer abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo  
-Aquí será nuestro refugio mientras ideamos un plan para exterminar al ARK-  
-Ay no! Podríamos haber ido a cualquier otro lugar Miko-chan!- decía rogándole su amiga mientras ella abría la puerta de aquel lugar, descubriendo que no estaba tan abandonado como parecía en el exterior  
-No Leila-chan, este es el lugar perfecto para estar mientras terminamos esto- respondió la castaña subiendo a unos cuartos siendo seguida por el peliazul que había estado callado durante un rato  
-Y bien, para que nos trajiste aquí?- le reclamo este -regrésanos a nuestra ciudad ahora-  
-No, este es tu destino…-  
-Como asi?-  
-Veras- trataba de explicarle la ojiazul- hace doscientos años, nuestras dimensiones eran una sola, nuestro pueblo y el tuyo convivían entre si, un día normal llego un extranjero…a la llegada de este, la paz iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que ambos pueblos eran insoportables entre sí, hubieron guerras, desastre y caos, hasta que dos herederos al reino se sacrificaron, algunos consideran esto inútil, aunque lo único que consiguieron fue la separación de ambas poblaciones convirtiéndolas a cada una en un mundo diferente cada una…- al terminar parte de su relato ella observo a Kazemaru, el cual estaba muy atento por todo lo que había escuchado  
-Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?-  
-Permíteme, ya casi llego a esa parte, nosotros somos del linaje de los herederos, el Príncipe Kazemaru Tsikae fue enviado a tu dimensión-  
-Que…que? Dices que yo soy descendiente de ellos!-  
-Si, tu eres pariente directo, pero la Princesa Haruko Sisara, fue enviada aquí, ellos fueron separados y obligados a casarse con otras personas, ambos se amaban y por eso fueron castigados…  
-Ohh, pero y Fubuki y Leila…no me has dicho porque están aquí-  
-Leila es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana y por sus habilidades fue elegida para ayudarme, y Fubuki pues, porque alguien tenia que ayudarte y nosotras lo trajimos, aunque también porque Leila lo quiere, ella dice que es amor a primera vista pero que el no la ha visto aun-  
-Entiendo…-suspira- y contra quien estamos?  
-Nuestro enemigo es Ishikawa Ketou, el es el viajero, quiere fusionar los dos mundos para gobernarlos como sumo Rey, por eso debemos detenerlo-  
-Bien, te ayudare  
-Hai, y después de esto regresaran a casa y no comenten nada de esto allá-

-Ok, no diremos nada- después de hablar, ella se levanta y tropieza cayendo en los brazos del otro, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro  
-Etto…yo, perdona no medí mis pasos…  
-Si, aja- la mira a los ojos, al notar la cercanía, la pelicafé se suelta de sus brazos y se va corriendo a otro cuarto dejándolo solo y con una duda en su mente…

Y entonces…me tiraran a un cráter, me mataran o me dejaran con la duda si les gusto o no? Si ya se, quedo corto, pero el próximo capítulo será más largo y con más sentido  
Sayonara!


End file.
